Roporak
Roporak are a breed of the spider-like Rahi Visorak. History Roporak, like all the other Visorak, were created by the Makuta Chirox on an island south of Nynrah that was soon renamed Visorak, after the spider-like creatures. They were made part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies by Gorast, and were led by Sidorak and Roodaka, king and viceroy of the Visorak hordes. The hordes conquered a number of islands, mutating native Rahi beasts in the process. At one point, when the Visorak were under the command of Sidorak and Roodaka, several Roporak attempted to rebel against the horde rulers. According to Whenua, their fate made death seem merciful by comparison. When the Toa Metru returned to Metru Nui, the Roporak waited at the far end of the Moto-Hub when the Keelerak trapped them inside. Later, Onewa locked some Roporak inside a Stone dome with his Rhotuka spinners. It was a Roporak that told the other Visorak of Matau and Iruini's location, allowing the spider creatures to trap the two. Roodaka commanded a Roporak to keep watch over Krahka after instructing the Rahi to reveal to the Toa Hordika the identities of the Matoran intended by the stars to become Toa Metru. The same Roporak told Roodaka of Krahka's betrayal. Later, Vakama, Onewa, and Norik defeated a horde of Roporak when they were trying to save Turaga Dume. At one point, Vakama, Onewa, Norik, and Pouks saw several Roporak web up some Kikanalo and mutate them into fearsome creatures. Angered at the Visorak, Vakama proceeded to attack them all, making the others concerned about Vakama embracing his Hordika side. The Toa also defeated the Roporak and other Visorak in a battle for a tower from which Sidorak was giving commands, imprisoning them in the tower long enough for most to be killed. While the Toa were searching for the Makoki Stone, Nokama had to force her way through several Roporak. The Roporak later participated in the Battle for Metru Nui. After Vakama disbanded the horde, most of the Roporak left Metru Nui for good. During the war for control of the universe, nearly all the Roporak and the other Visorak were summoned to the Isle of Artidax by the Heart of the Visorak. As part of a plan by the Order of Mata Nui, a volcanic explosion was triggered after the bulk of the species arrived on the island, killing them. Teridax recreated the Roporak after gaining control of the Matoran Universe, and they became enforcers of his laws. When Teridax was killed and the Great Spirit Robot became uninhabitable, they along with the rest of the Visorak horde became a wild species that emigrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits Roporak are the master spies of the Visorak horde, using their chameleon power to blend in with their surroundings and become virtually invisible. They are also able to stay completely still for hours as they watch their prey. In battle they usually attack over long distances, since their spinners can fly the furthest, using Rhotuka with a disruptor power that drains energy from the target. They also possess Rhotuka which can paralyze its' victims, as do all Visorak. Roporak are extremely cautious fighters, preferring to wait until a foe has been weakened by others before striking. Appearances *''Comic 22.5'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Battle Zone'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Visorak (Rahi) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Visorak